Side by Side
by Crazybird101
Summary: Sequel to Thank you for Trying. Post Pokemon XY game. Major AU.


**Warning: AU, possible spoilers, major oocness, YAOI, Lysandre/Sycamore. **

**I do NOT own Pokemon. If I did Lysandre would still be with us.**

**X.X**

It had been Months.

Months since his "death".

No service had been held for him. Since he had no family left. And nobody has bothered to search through the rubble for his body. After what he planned to do to all of them. But one man did. In the darkest hours of the night, when the last light went out in the windows, a man dug through the remains of the former base. He pushed through boulder after boulder with the help of his pokemon until they found the unconscious form of a robust looking man.

A man who once held such great pride and power. That pride and power, had become his downfall. And because of this, because of his plan, no one would forgive him. But one man did. He forgave him as soon as he pulled his unconscious form into his arms and sobbed close to his face. The man had finally woken up, only to experience great pain from the injuries he had received. He wasn't in a hospital. No hospital wouldn't have taken him without notifying authorities. But a man did. A man took him in without notifying authorities.

That man had brought him home. Back to Lumiose City. In the dead of night. Through teleportation. His savior had tended to his wounds. Doing all that he could to keep the man alive. And he succeeded. He hushed him after taking him into his arms. His foreign words lulling the older man back to sleep; while in the security of his arms once again.

Before this, his savior was devastated. To find him gone, and not beside him. But now he was. All bandaged up. But alive none the less. The younger man knew no one mustn't know of his presence. No one must come over to his home any more. He didn't want to lose him again. Not this time. Especially to his "disciples".

Months flew by like a passing river. Fall turned to Winter. And Winter turned to Spring. The dawn of a new year. By this time, the older man had healed. Physically. But his dignity would always be gone. His savior had soothed him. They shared a kiss; once he was able to talk. They embraced one another; once he was able to move without pain. They became one; once he was able to love again.

But even this, it still didn't cool the ever growing rage that burned within him ever since his defeat. Oh, how he loathed the mere thought. He had lost everything. His base. His team. His pride and power. But it didn't end his urge for vengeance. Vengeance towards the ones who ruined his life long dream. A dream of a more beautiful world without today's problems. How blind could those children be? He would teach them. He would teach all of them.

His savior, knew there was no stopping him this time. Those seemingly timid blue eyes now burned with a rage that could out match Giratina's. And this time...he wouldn't stop him. This time, he would stand by his side all the way. Ignoring his protests. He was a well loved professor after all. No one would suspect his involvement. No. He won't lose him. Even if it means becoming a part of his plan. But he was doing it for love. If things went wrong again, they would be together. But things won't go wrong again. They'll make sure of it.

The older man took his lover's hand, and held it in his own. He made vows that he wouldn't let those children stop him again. He would be much more clever then before. He learned from his mistakes. He won't make the same ones. Together, they would rebuild Team Flare. They will continue their goal in creating a beautiful world. Even if it takes decades of planning, they won't stop until they reach it.

His lover smiled at this.

**End**

**... Is it?**

**X.X**

**Okay! Okay. I couldn't bring myself to have Lysandre die! I love the damn guy! And Sycamore. You can already guess that he's alive and well now. That Sycamore found him. And is probably going to be a part of Team Flare. **

**I might...actually make this into a story. About them rebuilding Team Flare. I haven't confirmed anything yet. I'm still working on my other one. But who knows? **


End file.
